


Someday (2x18 Extension)

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Poor Thomas (Magnum P.I. TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: What might have happened that night after Magnum celebrated with the gang in the La Mariana.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Someday (2x18 Extension)

Magnum just got back from La Mariana and was a tad bit tired after the celebration earlier. Even though Magnum already had a few bottles, he decided to drink one last one. He walked up to his fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of his drink.

Magnum may have been laughing and smiling all through out the celebration, but what no one knew, was that he was heavyhearted.

After Higgins cancelled their wedding, Magnum turned from being the happiest groom wearing his signature smile to being the heartbroken ex-groom only forcing a smile.

He really expected to be married to her. He prepared everything. The tuxedo, the cake topper, even a bachelor party. But he wasn't dissapointed with Higgins, nor was he mad at her. He was dissapointed at himself. He kept telling himself that he shouldn't have kept his expectations high. That he should have known that this marriage was too uncomfortable for Higgins.

Magnum really wanted to marry Higgins. Not only for the green card, but also so that he could be closer to her.  
He never wanted to admit it, but he liked Higgins. Not only as a friend, a partner, but as something more.  
Ever since he saw her, he felt something. Something familiar but he couldn't place his finger to it. As time passed he slowly realized what it was and what was going on--he was falling for her. He knew his heart skipped a beat or two whenever he is with Higgins. Whenever Higgins got hurt, he would always be there by her side and he always has her back. When he saw her smiling and laughing while dancing to the music, he really wanted to ask her to dance. But he never had the strength to.  
He didn't want to admit it not because he was a natural secret keeper, but because he was scared. Scared that if he said anything or did anything rather romantic to Higgins, she would push him away.

It wasn't his first break-up. Nor was this his first heartbreak. But this had to be the most similar pain he felt ever since Hannah.

Tears rolled down his face as he remember the times he could have been braver. The times he could have told her how he really felt. How he could have danced with her, held hands with her, and even kiss her.

Suddenly, a soft knock came from his door and he instantly knew who it was. He quickly wiped his tears and opened the door.

"Magnum.." a familiar voice said  
"Hey Higgy." He greeted her with a small smile  
"What are you still doing up?" She asked  
"Oh I just came back from the La Mariana. We had T.C.'s bachelor party" he chuckled

"Ah. Alright." she said "Well I knocked to check on you. I pressumed you were asleep. I suppose not."

Higgins noticed the beer bottle Magnum was holding and wondered.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Of course." he replied as cheerfully as possible  
"You're telling me that you were just from the La Mariana and you decide to drink yet another bottle?"  
"Can't a man get another bottle from his fridge?"

Well it wasn't illegal. She thought. But she knew something was up.

"It's about the wedding isn't it.." she finally said

Magnum froze. But then relaxed his tense body.

"What about it?" he replied. Trying to sound like he didn't know  
"You have been acting strangely this evening and..I know something is wrong." she replied

Higgins leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed. She felt quite guilty and then looked down. As much as she wanted to talk to Magnum, she just couldn't look him straight in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Thomas.."

"What? Why?" he asked in a shocked look. He didn't expect her to apologize to him. She didn't do anything wrong. Juliet only called him "Thomas" when something personal is happening. He knew something was up.

"It's just-" she blurted out. She hessitated for a moment. There was a long pause, but she finally said what she wanted to say

"It's just that, I have been your only focus this week as well as everything about the Visa and now that you have given everything...I just put it aside. So I- I'm sorry Thomas..."

"Higgins." Magnum replied "You have not been a burden...You know that."

"No. Magnum I don't know that. Because I know that it is true.." she said raising her voice a little bit. "You have done so much for me ever since we have been partners, and now that you have given it your all, I throw it away.."

Magnum let Higgins enter the guest house and closed the door. He leaned on the door and Higgins stood just in front of him. Magnum still kept a comfortable distance between them. But Higgins still felt uncomfortable.

"Higgins," he said "Where is this all coming from?"

"I just thought that...You were dissapointed at me. For waisting everything you did this past few weeks." she replied as she shed a tear which she quickly wiped away.

Magnum didn't know what to do. Higgins needs to understand that shes not a burden--she never was. Higgins was just about to speak once more but Magnum stopped her and hugged her tightly. He then let go and their faces were just a few inches from each other with Magnums hands on her shoulder.

"W-What did you do that for?" Higgins asked  
"Listen," he replied "You are not a burden to me or anyone else. I decided to help you because I wanted to help you. Because I wanted you to stay here with me, Kumu, Rick, and T.C.--Your family. And I don't mind if you find some other way to stay here on this island. Because as long as you get to stay here--and away from jail--, then thats already ok for me. You're part of our family. And family never gets left behind."

Magnum smiled at her and she smiled back as she wiped a few tears away.

"Thank you, Thomas." she said "For everything.."  
"Anytime Higgy." he replied

They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes when suddenly Magnum started leaning closer and closer to her face. Higgins shrugged and Magnum realized what he was doing. He immediately leaned back and brought the safe distance. Both their hearts were rapidly pounding and both their bodies felt tense.

"I-um.." Higgins mumbled  
"I'm sorry..I-I shouldn't have.."  
"No. No. It's alright.." she replied

There was a long-- and rather awkward-- pause after that situation but then Higgins broke the silence.

"I should go..back to the-"  
"Yeah, yeah, you probably should..."

Magnum opened the door for Higgins and she slowly walked out. She stopped along the way and turned back to Magnum. She slowly leaned to his cheek and gave him a small kiss. It wasn't an "I Love You" kiss. More like a "Goodnight" kiss. They both thought to themselves. But they both felt like it wasn't just a friendly kiss. And they know it.

As Higgins slowly walked to the main house, Magnum couldn't help but let out a small smile. She may not be the woman he'll be marrying tomorow. But if there was a silver lining, somewhere out there, he would consider marrying her. Not just for a green card, but for a shared chapter of his life with her. But for now, he will just have to prepare himself if that silver lining never comes.

"Someday.." he said to himself

"Someday."

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this random thought of what might have happened after he celebrated with the gang.
> 
> I mean, after a break up (well not really a break up. Rejection.) likee that, anyone would react at some point right?   
> So yeah thats basically it. 
> 
> Hope you like it! This is just my first fan fic. Expect for more in the future! ❤


End file.
